In the hands
by samaneh
Summary: (Chapt. 3 in! ) Robin and Amon get closer? Who would've seen that one coming, Robins new apartment gets destroyed and the only one who can take her to a safe place, would be Amon. What will happen next? RobinxAmon
1. Late

Robin awoke to the singing birds outside the window. She found herself amazed by the light that shone through into her green eyes. Moment by moment passed as she gazed out at the clouds until she realized Michaels voice sounding on the communicator.  
  
Pushing herself up onto her elbow she reached over to her bag, which lay next to her neatly, folded dress. She shuffled through the bag finding the communicator-like cell almost immediately. Lazily she pulled it out and flipped it open. She still only wanted to enjoy the feeling of a quiet morning while she could. But now it wasn't very quiet, Michaels voice sounded worried.  
  
"Robin? Robin? Where are you?" he called out through the communicator. "Robin what happened to you?"  
  
Robin looked up at the clock sitting on her bedside stool. She was late, very late. It seemed she hadn't realized that the sun wasn't blocking the view through her window like it did every morning, as she got ready for work.  
  
"I apologize, I didn't set my alarm last night," Robin answered as she pulled the sheets up to make sure she was covered.  
  
Michael let out a sigh of relief that could be heard over the phone, "Its alright Robin, we were all worried about you. Amon should be there any second, we sent him after you. You really had us in a stir up here. I've been buzzing you for hours," he stopped to catch his breath. "So you've been asleep?"  
  
She let out a sigh, "Amon's coming?"  
  
"Yeah, according to his communicator he should pop his head in any moment"  
  
"Oh?" she looked over her shoulder just as she heard the sound of the door. "I see he's letting himself in. Thank you Michael." Robin flipped the communicator-like cell shut and pulled his sheets around herself tightly.  
  
"Robin?" Amon's voice broke through the silence of the house, "Robin, please be home!" He could be heard shuffling up the hallway towards her door. His voice sounded oddly worried, it wasn't what she expected of him. "Robin?" he called as his voice grew nervously louder.  
  
"Amon?..." Robin's brow furrowed as she listened to the jiggling doorknob.  
  
The door finally opened as Amon glanced quickly around the room finally resting his gaze on her. "Robin..." he quickly regained his composure returning to his sullen and emotionless expression.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Amon. My alarm wasn't set, please do not be angry with me." Robin begged as se finally set her bare feet on the cold floor causing a shiver to roll up her spine.  
  
"It's fine, you had us all worried Robin," he said calmly as he made his way across the room to her bed.  
  
"You included?" She tilted her head to the side watching him approach.  
  
He stopped and stared at her for a moment staying silent. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, or if she had offended him. His face remained illegible until he finally spoke. "Me included."  
  
They both kept silent and Robin looked down at her feet. "Robin?" he finally said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you going to sit there or get ready? This isn't a day off you know."  
  
"Oh," she stood and picked her head up to look into the same emotionless face.  
  
Just as Amon began to turn for the door, Robin caught her foot in the sheet and tripped. She found herself falling into his arms. Swiftly, Amon shot his arms out around her. "Robin!"  
  
She looked up at his shocked expression as t faded once more back to the regular emotionless look. "I'm sorry, I lost my feet," she quickly spat out as he gazed down at her.  
  
"Try not to. Your feet are two things you don't want to lose." He let go of her and pulled away, "Hurry now, you're late enough as it is."  
  
"Yes, I understand." Reaching for her dress, she waited patiently for him to leave. "Thank you for being concerned."  
  
He turned and stood there quietly, "I was not concerned. We were all worried," he left her with the final note as he made his exit.  
  
~*~  
  
In a deep silence, Robin made her way through the hall into the living room area of her apartment. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and headed towards the door. It took Amon grabbing her arm before she realized he was standing next to the door.  
  
"I could have been anyone, you should be more careful Robin," he told her with a stern face. "We don't need to lose you now."  
  
She looked up at him calmly, "You need me?"  
  
"We don't need to replace you."  
  
"Why are you still here?" she asked while opening the door so they both could exit.  
  
"I figured since I was already here, why not give you a ride. I didn't think it would hurt anything."  
  
"We leave work at different times, how will I get home?"  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to wait." He led them down the stairs. "Try not to be late again."  
  
"I wont make it a habit."  
  
They both made their way through the hall with Amon leading the way. He led her out to his black car with his black jacket swinging behind him as he moved around it.  
  
Robins thoughts flipped quickly through different subjects like an old television set. As set sat down and pulled the door shut she went from thinking about Craft users to Amon. She never really thought about it. He was mysterious, sure, but in a way, there has to be a human within those cold gates of his chest somewhere. He couldn't be as coldhearted as he seemed. But did he? Could he care about her? There was the rumor of him and Touko, but could there be room for her in his heart? Maybe, but could he really...  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Yes, Amon?" she replied being pulled from the thought.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your making odd faces," he told her trying to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize," she looked down at her hands now realizing she was missing her regular coffee in the morning. She was used to having it to wake her up.  
  
Before Robin could realize it, they arrived at STN-J. Of course, Amon was out quickly, and Robin was patient and slow. She took her time opening the door and stepping out. Amon stopped and waited for her to shut the door before he locked it.  
  
With her head down in thought she quickened her pace slightly with Amon following close behind her.  
  
Never had a morning seemed to go by so slow. Even in being late, missing her morning coffee, and taking her time on her scooter she hadn't had a morning seem so long. Walking with only the sound of her heels on the floor and Amon's jacket waving behind him, it seemed like bliss. Was she really enjoying his company? Even if his steps were silent and he rarely talked or paid any attention to her, perhaps, just maybe, he was thinking of her too. But would they be happy thoughts? Could they be? Maybe she should stop dreaming. A sexual driven dream isn't the best dream to chase. Is it?  
  
She was growing confused. Her own thoughts had her mind in a twist. Why was it just now that these thoughts were occurring to her? After all this time, she never thought about their relationship like this before. What was becoming of her? This had to be wrong. Something that merely popped in her head. It should be gone by tomorrow. Wont it?  
  
She found herself in her regular chair, without the memory of sitting down. Amon was out of sight, and Michael was looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
The hacker always had his headphones on full blast, yet he could hear everything. This befuddled everyone at STN-J, but it wasn't all that people thought of him. He was an excellent hacker and came to be very useful at work. Truly, she couldn't think of STN-J working as efficiently without him.  
  
"You've never been late before, Robin. What made you forget your alarm?" Michael asked.  
  
Robin looked down at the desk in thought. "I'm not sure, I suppose I was used to Touko waking me up. I always could hear her in the kitchen making herself coffee. I guess I wasn't thinking.  
  
Michael nodded and turned back to his computer. "Don't beat yourself up too badly. I got the point." ~*~*~*~finally finished chapter 1! Sorry, I posted it only half-way done, x_x how very newbish of meh. 


	2. Hidden

Never had a day at STN-J gone by so uneventful. Other than her being late, nothing happened. They didn't find any new witches, no suspicions, or attacks. All Robin was left with after work were thoughts of Amon.  
  
It was strange how he was suddenly all she could think about. She wanted to know what went on beneath those mysterious black locks. His face may not show emotions, but deep in his eyes, they still glittered of his feelings. Even that wasn't something that Robin would pay attention to, yet, she knew.  
  
Robin held her hand up from the water of the bathtub. Tracing the fold-lines of her palm with her index finger, her thoughts wandered across her memory of his face. She could only imagine what his smile would do to her. Would she fall apart like water dripping from a countertop to the floor, or like the shattering of glass?  
  
"A smile, a symphony among stars..." she whispered to herself. "Why cant it find its way to his lips?" she asked the silence of the bathroom.  
  
She had her fingers on her lips imagining the look of a smile on his own. "The lips, where the stars worship emotion. All that falls near its shrine, petty emotions."  
  
Robin sighed and ducked beneath the water. Slowly, she sat back up straight squeezing the water from her blonde hair. She pulled at the chain of the plug at the end of the tub and stood to allow herself to drip-dry for a moment before reaching for the towel. She wrapped it tightly around herself stepping out of the now empty tub. Slowly stepping across the cold floor Robin let out a sigh.  
  
Her fingertips barely grazed the surface of the doorknob and she glanced up at her reflection in the mirror before it all... ~*~*~*~  
  
Robin slowly opened her eyes blinking upon the sight of the dark room.  
  
"Where am I?" she whispered into the darkness.  
  
She flinched as cold fingers wrapped around her arm gently. "Robin," came a familiar voice. "You don't remember what happened do you?"  
  
"Amon?" she called into the dark, tracing his arm up to his shoulder from his hand. "Amon, where am I? Why is it so dark?" she asked him nervously. She sat up towards where his voice had come from trying to find his face with her hands.  
  
Amon took her hand pulling it from his neck. "Robin, your apartment..." he paused and pushed her back down against the pillows, "relax."  
  
She laid back trying to calm herself, "What happened to my apartment? Where am I, Amon?"  
  
"Calm yourself!" he shouted, "Don't worry yourself to death!" He placed his hand gently on her shoulder as if to tell her where he was. "Your apartment burned down, along with the rest of the building. They still don't know for sure If it was you who started it. You obviously don't remember it." She felt him moving around on the edge of the bed. "We found you in your bathroom, surrounded in flame. It seems your eyes are all that are damaged. You need rest, Robin. Your eyes cant take the pressure of light right now. Try to hold your powers back. Do you understand?"  
  
She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "What am I to do till I can see again? How will I eat? Amon?" she waved her arms around trying to find him after he stood from the bed. "Amon?"  
  
"You're going to have to be strong for all of us, Robin. STN-J now has to work without you. Just stay calm, trust me to take care of you. Can you do that, Robin?" he asked as he remained hidden by the darkness.  
  
"But Amon?" she reached out still trying to find him. "Where are you?"  
  
"STN-J is working without both of us now," he continued. Eventually, she felt his hand stop hers from waving about.  
  
She never had noticed the warmth they had at the time till then.  
  
He folded her hand into his, cupping his hands over hers. "I'm here, so don't worry." The rustling of his long jacket was all she could hear before she felt his breath on her cheek. "Do you trust me Robin?"  
  
She looked up in the direction of the breathing, staying silent for a moment. Though the moment was merely a second, she felt as if she had a minutes thinking. All leading to the same answer, "Yes."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Robin felt around trying to figure out what it was she had on. It felt like she was in a towel, but it was wrapped around her tighter than she normally would have done herself. She glanced around the darkness looking for reassurance, "Amon?"  
  
"Yes, Robin?" came his voice from her right. "What's wrong?"  
  
Her arms extended into his direction immediately, "Amon, where are you?" she closed her eyes, trying to stress them, and felt around for him. It sounded as if he hadn't moved from his spot till she could be heard stumbling from the bed.  
  
"Don't bother, Robin." He took her hand gently helping her catch her balance. "You should just rest."  
  
She looked up trying to find his face with her eyes remaining unsuccessful. "I cant lay here and rot forever." She stared off into the darkness feeling her hands around for his face. Once more she had to trace his arms up to his shoulders and neck.  
  
A tremble shot down her spine as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I understand. You are right," he paused as she felt up for his cheek. "I know my way around the room, do you want me to help?" he asked while pushing her hand from his cheek by her wrist.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she answered finally.  
  
He gently took her arm to turn her around. Once he had, Robin kept a tight hold on his hands. Her back was against his chest, all she could hear was her own breathing, and she couldn't see. She closed her eyes waiting for him to move her, and when he did, she was caught off-guard.  
  
She stumbled and fell to the floor. Amon had tried to stop her but the only thing he could grab onto was her towel. Which came loose, causing her to fall to the floor nude.  
  
Robin was happy that he couldn't see through this dreadful dark either. She was blushing horribly and didn't know where the towel went after he let go of it.  
  
They both stayed silent as she reached around for the towel, finally finding it by his feet.  
  
"I will find you clothes, Robin." His voice seemed unchanged, un- phased by what had happened. He grabbed her arm helping her up and directing her back to the bed before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The stars didn't twinkle, the moon didn't shine, faces never were lit, and nothing could ever be seen. Darkness has taken over. Too many questions are being asked, and not enough are answered. Why must the darkness take over? What can make eyes so useless? It didn't make sense that her eyes could be so damaged. She never saw anything.  
  
Robin laid back and sighed. She was left with only the darkness and her thoughts to suppress insanity. She found her heart switching towards its more poetic form.  
  
Time was indiscernible and nights carried on for eternities. Time began to lose its value. It somehow no longer mattered to Robin, only that her eyes healed and light became apart of her life again. She was depending on a photographic memory to support what light she knew of. But memories soon became useless. Soon she knew her own way around the room. Even using the bathroom became easy, although there always was the problem of bathing. Soap had to be put in a certain order, and a tall pile of towels shortened day by day. She missed the sight of the lights dancing in a ballet atop the water surface. The light gleaming past a window pane. Shadows playing tricks on the eye as any stranger passed by. She had even taught herself to put her hair up like she always had in the dark, she never needed a mirror anyway.  
  
She often felt alone. Amon was always so silent. It had come to her having to sleep in his arms just so she could have the reassurance that another person was keeping her company. But it wasn't every night he let her. Sometimes she would find him sitting against the wall on the bed or against the wall on the floor. She would go to sit on the bed and find herself sitting against him. It was when he wasn't there that she had to sleep alone. It didn't bother her much though. She always slept alone before the eye injury, right?  
  
The nights stayed silent and unheard of. Not really making a difference from whenever they got tired enough for sleep. It seemed like weeks that this continued, until Robin found out about Amon's light-less cell phone.  
  
The ring frightened her nearly out of her own skull. She was spending her sleep in his arms and ended up on the floor when it went off.  
  
And Robin heard the true reason why she was being kept in the dark. 


	3. Interupted

"What?" Robin was confused. How could they keep her there for protection and not tell her why?

She was now alone on the bed. Amon had gotten up immediately and taken the conversation into the bathroom. Why were they trying to hide it from her? Wouldn't she be better off with the truth?

She folded her knees and hugged her legs close, listening to what she could. "Have you found him yet, Michael?" Amon asked the dark phone. "Female? No there's no light. Robin has done well in not using her craft," he paused. "We're safe for now?" he asked with a hint of anger in his whisper, "I don't think she is enjoying this anymore than I am." Another pause, "I'll try."

It was a woman after her? What was it she wanted? Once again, too many questions she had that were receiving no answers...

She shifted and let go of her legs as the sound of the bathroom door opening reverberated off the unseen walls. Waiting for him to return and keep her company, she crawled out to the edge of the bed to meet him. But he never came.

"Amon?"

"Don't worry about it, Robin," he replied from her left. He was sitting back on the floor again, leaving her to sit in the dark alone.

"But, Amon?" she called as she crawled out onto the floor searching for him. "Why are you really keeping me here?"

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "I told you not to worry," he told her, holding her close to his heart like she was his child. "I don't want you frightened or thinking you can take them."

"But, why can't I know? If even just their power over me, I need to know."

"No, you want to know." He sighed and pulled her closer with his arms wrapped tightly around her back. "It's a new witch that attacked your apartment that night. She channels her power through light, a power to use your own craft against you. She was after us both. Using your craft of the flame on each of us. She attacked you in your apartment, and me when I was on my way to my own. Fortunately, we both made it out alive. I got out of the car before it exploded without a scratch." He paused, "She attacked me first, when she did, she obviously struggled in using your power for the first time. She obviously wasn't ready. She drew the power from you too quickly though, causing you to nearly die. Doujima had found you there. Sakaki found us this place. I didn't want you worrying about all of that while we hid. We can't take her now; they're still trying to find her out. As long as she can channel through light, she would find us, and use your fire to kill us both. Once she has you dead, your power will be hers forever." He took her hand, "Please. Promise you wont go near the light. Please, Robin..."

She stayed silent and looked up searching for his face. She wanted to see him; she felt as if her sight was taken from her completely, she felt blind. She still longed to see his smile, and experience what it would do to her. She wanted to tell him, to ask him to smile, if not for himself, but to do it for her. But what would be the use of a smile in this dark? She couldn't see it.

He nudged her softly as if checking she was awake. "Robin?" he called as he ran a hand along her shoulder then up her neck towards her cheek.

"Why do you want me to stay away from the light? I want to remember what the world looks like!" she said quickly, "I miss the smiles, frowns, and even scowls. Why don't you ever smile Amon?" she had said it before realizing she was bringing her mental questions out vocally.

She reached up and set her hand on top of his that lay on her cheek while searching up for his own cheek. He was surprisingly warm, opposing to the cold look he always maintained. His own hands warmed her cheek like the love of a father for his child. Compared to her cold hands, his were of a god's warmth. She never could have imagined a moment such as this, even though they couldn't see each other.

It was almost as if the eyes weren't needed. The only good they did were for weeping, releasing lost feelings. All they needed were the senses of touch and hearing.

Amon seemed tired of waiting for her answer, "I will smile, please promise me, Robin."

She brushed his lips with her thumb, knowing the only way she would see his smile, was though her fingers. "Alright, I promise I will try."

She felt the edge of his lips curve lightly.

She felt as if her heart melted into a cool stream flowing through her veins causing her entire body to go numb. Even though the numbness made her feel relatively immobile, she managed to smile back. "Thank you, Amon. But that isn't much of a smile..."

"I will show you a real smile. But I cant show what cant be seen can I?" He leaned toward her and laid his chin on her shoulder, rubbing her back gently.

"I don't suppose..." was all she managed

Robin opened her eyes to the absence of picture. As always, the room was dark, nothing was to be seen. The only thing she was sure of was Amon's hair tickling the back of her neck. It seemed to become more often day-by-day that he would hold her. Sometimes she'd come to him, and there were times he came to her. It was more often they were sitting, but occasions had it at lying down.

She would curl into a tight ball and wait for him. Eventually, he'd come and wrap his arms around her, holding her close like a child. By then she would ease up from the fetal position accepting his comfort. She tried so hard not to ruin comfortable moments with him, trying not to ask him more about the witch that was after them.

She was comfortable now; she grew to enjoy the dark alone with him. She couldn't ever get to sleep without his arms around her.

Anytime Robin moved away, Amon moved closer. She would roll over onto her side, facing away from him, and Amon would scoot against her with his arms around her waist. She could feel every warm exhale he took blow over her neck, either down the side of her neck, or down her back.

She didn't wear the same black dress as she had before he took her here. She'd pull on any shirt she could manage to find in the dresser. She also found skirts in the back of the bottom drawer.

But she soon found herself restless. Just laying around all day still wasn't her style. Often she would attempt to pull from his grip to take a walk around the room, but would find him hard to get away from. His arms were comfortable and strong, but only led to an overdose of conserved energy.

Robin rolled back over, facing him, "Amon?"

"Yes, Robin?" he replied in a whisper. "Something wrong?" he asked as he slid his hand up to her cheek, stroking her skin lightly with the back of his hand.

"No, there is nothing wrong. I just want to get up...I'm tired of laying around."

Immediately he pulled his arms away, "I'm sorry, Robin. Was I bothering you?"

They both sat up and Robin scooted towards the edge of the bed. "No, no, it's fine, Amon. Don't worry, I only wish to move my legs. I am quite hungry."

He slipped an arm around her waist and stepped off the bed over her. "Get something, I found a bag of those American marshmallows in the kitchen, do you want any?" He took her hand helping her stand.

"I'll find what I want," she replied, turning towards the kitchen area.

Even as she walked he held onto her. He had his arms around her waist and head against her shoulder. Why was he suddenly so attached? It was as if he actually couldn't go anywhere without his arms around her. She feared he soon would follow her to the bathroom.

She extended her arm tracing the wall with her fingers as she walked. All that was in the kitchen were foods that didn't need to be cooked. The oven was barred shut, a metal sheet covered the stovetop, there was no toaster, and Amon forbade her to use the microwave.

The refrigerator was sorted like a small filing cabinet. The top shelf of the door was butter, which they rarely used. On the second were two large bottles of Orange Juice that only Robin ever drank. The top shelf inside the refrigerator were bottles of Frapucino's. Amon seemed to like them, but Robin missed her regular espresso. The bottom shelf was composed of different jars that one would have to open and smell just to know which one was what. A small cabinet above the fridge, being only a 5 by 15 in. shelf, was different brands of graham crackers. The only way she could tell they weren't the same was because they always tasted different. At times it was a chocolate-like taste, then others it was honey. Other cabinets had protein bars and packaged dry fruit. One large cabinet had a supply of water bottles.

She pulled the cabinet door open and grabbed a bottle of water. One of Amons arms reached past her and managed to grab a bottle before she had closed the cabinet shut. She went over to the small fridge, with Amon still hanging onto her, and grabbed a box of graham crackers from above it.

She walked back across the kitchen and set the box on the counter top. "Do you want any, Amon?" she asked him as she opened the box.

"I'm not hungry thank you, Robin."

She shrugged and pulled a cracker out of the box. "Dong you find this boring?" she asked in a whisper. She placed her hand on his wrist and pulled his arm away so she could turn to him.

"Only a little," he replied.

"What else is there to do?"

"What can you do without light?"

She smiled and nibbled at the edge of the graham cracker. "I'll hide, and you have to find me. Do you know that game, Amon?"

"I guess. Why would you want to play such a childish game?" he asked.

"It may be childish, Amon, but it is something other than laying around."

"I'm sure you could think of something else, Robin."

Robins eyes widened slightly. She knew he was getting close, but what was he doing? "Amon?..."


End file.
